2 losses of love
by kstewfan9
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella jumped of the cliff in la push. Jacob rushed to save her but hit his head and didn't return to the surface. Bella who was saved by Quil starts to cut her self.Involves bloodlust rage Edward Full sum inside now up for adoption
1. 1 Jump and Save

**Full summary-  
Set during New Moon. Bella jumped off the cliff in la push. Jacob & Quil who were in the area tracking Victoria saw Bella jump into the ocean. Jacob rushes in attempt to save her. During this act he hits his head on a jagged boulder and breaks his neck, making him unable to return to the surface. Bella, who was saved by Quil, sinks into deep depression and begins to cut her self to ease the guilt of Jacob's loss and Edward's abandonment. Edward, who has lost all hope of tracking Victoria, returns home to his love Bella. To his utter shock, he discovers Bella close to death on the bathroom floor covered in blood, which sends him into a violent, bloodlust rage. Will Bella ever forgive him or herself after the angonizing transformation is complete? ExB my first fanfic bella OOC**

**_So i hope u enjoy the first chapter and like i told u this is my first fanfic & i hav no experience in fanfiction and not good at writing_**

Bpov

I was here standing at the edge of the La Push cliff. I didn't even remember why i came here. I felt like my own life was on my hands but i really didn't care. All i wanted to do was jump. I knew why.

My own life meant nothing without him. I wanted to jump away from all the pain from Edward leaving " i cringed at his name," I looked down at the black-green waves then at the dark grey sky. I closed my eyes, i had a feeling rush over my body and mind urging me to jump.

Then i just did it. I jumped, at first it felf like a fast roller coaster only i wasn't scared. It felt so good all the cold stingy air rushing on every part of my body. I hit the waves of the water hard.

I felt all the stinging pain on every inch of my body when i hit the freezing water but the physical pain went away quickly when renee and charlie appeared in my thoughts. I felt bad for leaving them but they would make it through.

Then i started to feel the blackness take power over me and before it took fully affect on me i saw his face. It was strikingly beautiful as always. Those gold eyes dat always made me forget to breathe, the softness look of his bronze hair and the sweet scent that clug to him, that i swear i can smell and taste on my tongue.

He smelt of warming and inviting honeysuckle and fresh white snow in the morning and the last thing i remember was arms, Was it his arms?? Wraping around me then everything was dark, pitch black.

**A/N: Okay so i decided that the chapter was just way to short so i added Jpov too enjoy :) **

Jpov

I was really getting mad at Quil and his thoughts. Why couldn't he just pay attention!!!! We could've caught that bloodsucking leech Victoria. So my sweet caring Bella wouldn't be in danger. Wait what am i saying she is not mine no no she is just Bella not mine. " Ummm hello i can hear your thoughts too and please stop thinking about Bella for the hundreth time today please!!" Quil thought.

Me and Quil both changed back to human form And threw on a pair of jeans. " uhh sorry Quil for being mad at you im just stressed because that leech is difficult to track and making me so mad" i said.

Quil walked over to me and put a hand on my back " Its ok man I understand and I should be paying more attention I have no idea what is going on. I know its bad that we lost track of her. She sure could outrun us easily. I think we have to talk to Sam and the others about this."

Quil was right I don't know why she was getting away so easily, one minute he scent was so strong and the next it was completly gone. It just didn't make sense, but she had to have other leeches helping her.

I hadn't noticed that Quil changed back into wolf form. He was playing with a stick lke a 12 year old, how can he actually find that amusing. I was about to turn to so i could join him but he made a whimpering crying sound. Had the stick hurt him?

He didn't look phyically hurt. " Quil whats wrong?" He made another crying sound but it was louder. All of a sudden he changed and started running out of the trees. I started running after him. Damn he was going fast.

" Quil could you please tell me whats wrong" then i saw what he was crying about Bella was flying off a cliff in the air extremly fast and hit the water hard. Holy fuck i started running toward the cliff to save her.

I got to the edge of the cliff and tried to see Bella. I quickly dove off the cliff. I could hear Quil yelling " Jacob rocks!!!!!!!" Why would i care about the rocks i had to save Bella she might be dead!!!!!!!

I landed in the water and i felt something sharp hit my head hard. I then realized i jumped into the rocky jagged boulder part of the ocean. i tried to swim faster but i couldn't everything was starting to go fuzzy i yelled " Bella!!! Bella!!!" but i couln't even hear my own voice anymore. I started sinking rapidly fast I couldn't swim anymore but i wanted to so bad to save Bella. The last thought that came to my head was Bella. I hoped Bella was alright and safe and then everything disappeared.

**_So i want to know if im good or not so can u plz tell me by reviewing thanks - kstewfan9_**


	2. I HATE IT

**I HATE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HEYY EVERYONE IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED OR ANYTHING BUT I HAVE BEEN THINKING**

**WAT TO WRITE NEXT & NOTHING CAN COME UP SOO IF U WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT THIS STORY & FINISH IT **

**PLZZZZ LET ME KNOW BY PMING MEE :( IM SOO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY LIKED IT CUZ I HATE MY WRITING IM**

**SOOO BAD!!! SORRY AGAIN**


End file.
